The Quest
by Seraz
Summary: Moiraine and Lan are sent on a secret mission by the Amyrlin. Read and Review...


Title: The Quest  
Author: Seraz  
Rating: T  
A/N: English isn't my mother tongue :P  
I thought of trying to write a "real" story, this is set before the books. Reviews are always welcomed :P And I know it's a long time since I wrote anything, but I have been too busy…  
EDITED: Grammar  
Summary: Moiraine and Lan are sent on a mission by the Amyrlin.

**PROLOGUE: THE LETTER**

_Dear Moiraine_

_I am sending you on this mission, because I trust you.  
My old friend, I know that you really want to find the Dragon Reborn,  
but there are more important things to deal with for the moment.  
I am sure you can wait some time, before you continue your search for the boy._

_It has come to my knowledge that somewhere;,  
the Aes Sedai, both the male and female ones,  
have hide books, angreal, sa'angreal_

_What I want you to do, no I order you to find this treasure.  
It is very important, perhaps lethal that you find this, before the Dark side do.  
I trust you with this._

_Take Lan with you, you'll need him.  
And remember that I have not told anyone about this; it is only you and me.  
Well and then Lan of course, but I trust that you can handle him?  
Well I have told Alric about this, I trust him.  
And I couldn't just give this letter to anyone!_

_I trust that you'll burn this letter after you have read it.  
I will just tell you some more details…_

_Before Lews Therin Telamon died he ordered that the most powerful items in the world should be hidden.  
He did this because of his suspicion that they could be used against himself.  
Men and their paranoia!  
He sent his most loyal and trusted Aes Sedai, five men and five women._

_No one alive knows exactly where they are hidden.  
But it has come to my knowledge, that a book could contain some information about these objects.  
An old Aes Sedai, told me all this before her dead.  
One of the Brown sisters, of course. May the Creator take care of her.  
The book's name is: "Pattern of an Age" and it's written by an ogier called Darek son of Tynam. I .know from secure sources that the book is in Fal Dara._

_I hope that this is enough information, so that you can begin your search.  
And if someone asks you about this, tell them you are helping your Brown sisters to collect old books and information._

_I really hope you will find the treasure. I miss you my old friend._

_Good luck /Siuan_

Moiraine embraced Saidar and burned the letter, she watch the flames lick the paper. She inhaled the smoke; which filled her eyes with tears.

She stood up and scanned the room. She was alone; Alric had left with Lan after giving her the letter. She sensed Lan down at the Training ground. Moiraine opened her drawers starting to pack her things in saddlebags. She would travel light. Maybe she should pack some of her own books?

Moiraine spun around embracing the True Power, and faced the intruder. She relaxed when she saw Lan, she had been too busy packing that she hadn't sensed him. She cursed herself for being so ignorant.  
"Are we going somewhere?" Lan asked, peering at Moiraine from the doorway.  
"Yes, we are going on a little trip" she confirmed, and gave him a small nod.  
Lan didn't say anything, he just nodded and grabbed is things. Lan always had his saddlebags packed, for hasty leavings. Moiraine sighed inwardly, she was tired. She looked longing at a black book in her bookshelf; it was her notebook containing names of boys, hundreds of boys. Every single one could be the Dragon Reborn, but now she had to put away her search for a little while. Well hopefully for a short amount of time, this might take longer than she expected.

"Are you ready?" Moiraine asked Lan, knowing that it was a stupid question. Lan was always ready to face death.  
"Always, Moiraine" he replied just as she already knew. She sensed no fear in him, just determination.  
"I will go and get the horses ready" he said and left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Moiraine sat down heavily on the bed. Her head spun, she was going on a treasure hunt. This was not good; Siun had mentioned it was a lethal mission. She drew a heavy breath, Lews Therin Telamon had gone mad, but could he have hidden all these items? She sighed, well they better get going. Fal Dara meant a long trip. She stood up, walked to the door, opening it. Lan had already taken all her equipment. She closed the door behind her and locked it with the One Power, none could be too careful.

Lan and Moiraine had sat up on their horses. Lan glanced at Moiraine with an arched brow, his face giving away his insecurity. Through their bond, Moiraine didn't feel anything from him. Lan opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, not knowing what to say. Moiraine was honestly surprised. Then he took control of his thoughts and spoke up.  
"Where are we going?"  
"To Fal Dara" Moiraine answered, she protected their conversation with a weave, to prevent unwanted listeners, "I am going to pick up a book"  
"A book?" asked Lan, a small smile playing on his lips, "You feel bored? Not enough work trying to find the future's hope?"  
For a second Moiraine stared at Lan, was he joking?  
"No, I will tell you later, but it is important"  
Lan nodded, and the smile vanished from his lips.

They rode out of the grand Tar Valon, they left through the East gate. They rode in silence, neither had anything to say. Moiraine breathed in the fresh air, the spring was in the air. The last snow had recently melted away. It was a bit chilly, but they were both wearing thick cloaks. Their breath steamed in front of them. Everything was silent; they were alone on the road. Which was a bit strange, after all it was a few hours after breakfast. There should have been some people on the road. Moiraine was tensed she didn't like this over natural silence. Lan seemed to feel the same, because his eyes were roaming the sides of the road, hand on the hilt.

"It's too quiet" Lan spoke up, around noon. The sun was high in the sky. They still hadn't met a single person.  
Moiraine nodded in agreement.  
"We have to be careful" she said, "Do you think we are followed?"  
"No" Lan looked around, "Continue on the road, I will check it up" Lan drove his knees in the black warhorse and turned around in to the woods. Moiraine continued down the quiet road. She was tensed feeling every step Lan took out of her view. She didn't want to let him know that she was anxious. This wasn't what she wanted to do, but an order is an order. She had a bad feeling about this, a shiver ran down her spine and she pulled her cloak tighter around her small body.

"Did you see anyone?" Moiraine asked when Lan returned a little over an hour later.  
"No, I didn't see anything" Lan shook his head in disbelief, "Just a few animal tracks" Moiraine nodded. Lan looked concerned.  
"Why are you going to pick up a book in Fal Dara?" Lan asked. Moiraine had waited on that question, not knowing what to tell her warder, so she had settled with the truth. She wove a weave preventing other to hear, more against channelers than the empty road.  
"The Amyrlin has heard that before the Dragon's fall, he in his paranoia hid many powerful items" she said with a heavy sigh, "She believe that these items can be very important, if not lethal in the Last Battle"  
"Why you?" Lan asked her and watched her carefully.  
"The Amyrlin trusts us to find them, and to be discreet" Moiraine added, "I want to find the Dragon Reborn, not Lews Therin Telamon's hidden items"  
"They can be definitive in the Last Battle" pondered Lan.  
"Yes, but I find the Dragon himself more crucial in the Last battle" Moiraine pointed out.  
"You are probably right" smiled Lan, "But what the Amyrlin wants, she gets"  
Moiraine looked surprised at Lan, _'He is in a good mood'_ she thought.  
"We better obey the order, and then we continue the search for the boy" Moiraine spoke out loud. Lan nodded in agreement and continued to scan the surrounding areas.

To be continued…


End file.
